Chaos and Changlings Part 1
Chaos and Changlings Part 1 is the 29th episode of Season 2 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery Cadance is pregnant with another foal, which pleases everyone, but then in Berk weird things begin happening, which can only mean one thing, Discord and Queen Chrysalis have returned! But to make matter worse, Discord corrupts some of the vikings and equines. So now they must find a way to defeat Discord, and the Changling Queen as well as fix their friends. And to protect Cadance. But they'll need from Fluttershy's friends Willy and Dolphy. And Mako gets a new talent. Plot Cadance's great News One night when Cadance and Shining Armor are about to put Skyla to sleep, Cadance tells her something. She is pregnant! With 4 foals! Skyla is super excited, she hugs her and then happily fell asleep. Weird things happen The next day, the dragon riders are flying in the sky, but then Snoutlout and Hookfang get stuck in a pink cloud. Rainbow tries to kick it but gets stuck in it. Then after closer inspection, they find it's made of cotton candy! And soon down below, several popcorn pops out. And then it starts raining Chocolate milk. Then several Jackolopes race by with Deer legs. Then some of the grass turns to quilts. Which leaves the Vikings very confused. So Twilight tells Rainbow Dash to corral the clouds and Applejack to lasso them. Twilight instructs Fluttershy to coax the animals into eating the cotton candy clouds and popcorn instead of the apples. Not long after, Spike receives a letter from Princess Celestia, telling the gang to come to Canterlot immediately. The Story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis At Canterlot the group arrived, then Astrid very sternly demands to know what is going on. But then Celestia stops her. They then bring the group into another part of the castle, and then shows them a window of Discord and Queen Chrysalis. And explains their story. Long ago, when they were young they were just friends making trouble whenever they go. And then when they grew up, they developed a friendship. And soon it escalated to a new level and then start to eat Shining Armor's love. And then ruined their wedding. But they managed to defeat them with their love. But then they manage to return. And soon made their own kingdom. Later on, they had children and then an increase in their Changling army. The Changling Family's intro And then Discord appears on one of the stained glass windows and insults the group. Snoutlout asks tells him why they're back. And Discord explains that they're here for Skyla and for vengeance. And then notices Cadance's stomach is plump and Chrysalis appears on one of the stained glass too. And she is surprised to see Cadance is pregnant again and licks her tongue at it. Astrid then tells her to bug off. Chrysalis just laughs and she and soon their children appeared on the glass bickering. Till they're stopped. And then they disappear. So the riders leave to find them. While Fluttershy decides to contact someone. Preparing for fight/Willy and Dolphy's arrival Meanwhile, Skyla is still nervous. Knowing that Chrysalis is back, she'll be after her and the family. Crystal Heart is trying to help her feel better, little luck. Human Fluttershy strokes her mane to calm her. While Fluttershy is pacing back and forth waiting for someone. Then it shows an orca whale and dolphin on train wheels, which the Vikings are amazed to see. And explain they their names, William C. Orca "Willy" and Dolphy. And Rainbow wonders why they're on tracks. But Willy replies they'll share that later, and for now they need to focus what's going on. Fluttershy then ask if they had their weapons to deal with them, and they do, Willy also shares the others will soon be joining them. So one of them has to sneak in the fortress and find out what's going on. Despite fearing Discord, Fluttershy volunteers to go first, Butterfly is about to follow her, but Fluttershy tells him to stay put. And she crawls into the vents. Corruptions/Skyla's memory lost Fluttershy the Jerk After popping out from a vent inside, and starts giving herself a pep talk. Three butterflies like the ones on her cutie mark appear. Not wanting to be left alone, she decides to follow them. The butterflies turn out to be Discord in disguise. He tries to convince her that her friends think she is helpless and laugh at her behind her back. Fluttershy accepts the fact that she is helpless and that her friends are kind enough to understand. Again, Discord tries to corrupt her, and Fluttershy resists, saying that her friends want her to know of her flaws so she can improve on them. Frustrated, Discord gives up and hypnotizes her by simply prodding her head. Applejack the Lair Outside, everyone waits, but Applejack loses patience and decides to go check on Fluttershy, she tells Rodeo when she gives a call, come in. She then goes into the vents. As Applejack tries to navigate in the castle, she spots three apples, like the ones on her cutie mark, rolling away from her on the ground. She follows them to the edge of an apple orchard. Apples start falling off the trees, and start animating themselves; they taunt her, and tell her to look in a pool nearby. She does so, and sees a vision of the six friends arguing and agreeing to never speak to each other again. The camera pans up, showing Discord using puppet crosses to animate the apples. Applejack cannot accept the idea that she needs to lie to preserve her friendship with the other ponies, and Discord hypnotizes her, draining her of color. Almost immediately the orchard fades, and a corrupted Fluttershy. Snoutlout the fearful Outside, everyone is still waiting (the other cartoon engines have Joined them) Snoutlout can't wait anymore and goes to climb into the vents, Hookfang tries to stop him but is too late to grab him. After Snoutlout enters the castle, he starts search when he sees a sight. He follows it and ends up in a room with scary shape and sounds. He tries to stay strong but then Discord puts his hand on his back and Snoutlout is hypnotized to be afraid of everything. Ruff and Tuff, super geniuses Everyone continues to wait, but Butterfly, Rodeo, and Hookfang start to get worried for their owners, so while no one's looking Ruff and Tuff head inside. And see blackness, so they try to think of a way to get light, in which Discord hypnotizes them into thinking they're super geniuses. Pinkie the grump Selfish Rarity Zoe Trent the Brute Penny Ling the Disrespectful Mako.... Corruption Fail Trivia *The storyline continues in Chaos and Changlings Part 2 * Scenes *Cadance's great News *Weird things happen *The Story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis *The Changling Family's intro *Preparing for fight/Willy and Dolphy's arrival *Corruptions/ * *Mako's New talent/ Soundtrack #(during the story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis) Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories